Vicoden Addiction
by AlexMarieBodley
Summary: What happens when a new nurse at Princeton-Plainsboro, takes her daughter to the christmas party, only to have House find out that there a lot more alike then people recently thought. I do not own House or any characters in this story. HousexAmanda-Lynn
1. The Funeral

Amanda's POV:

'Why did I have to wear something nice to his funeral anyway? I mean he was only my _father_.'

I sighed as I looked off the edge of the Princeton- Plainsboro's rooftop.

Having to go to his funeral was bad enough but right after my mother Jena informed me that I'd also have to suffer through the Christmas party her work was having.

Yes, my mom was a nurse. Third time actually, the other two times she had to quit to take care of my new siblings at the time. Therefore she had started over again.

Though looking down at my old-fashioned pink prom dress, I chuckled.

"Sorry dad, maybe if you where a better father I would have worn black, as if I'm actually sorry." I murmured.

By the way right now I'm 19 years old, in my forth year of college. Yes I did skip a year in 5th grade, along with 8th and 10th. I know weird, but I did finish high school at fourteen. Therefore explaining why I'm so antisocial.

My mom may just be a nurse, but my major is actually immunology. Who would think me of all people would actually have something in common with my family. Well that fact that it's both medical is actually as close as I'll ever be with my mom. Business.

I took a deep breath as my chestnut hair started to blow in the breeze.

I had already decided that I hated the country, or being a hick as some people call it, that's on reason I loved that I didn't have to go back after tonight.

Hearing the door open, and the sound of clicking high heels, I quickly deducted that my mother had finally stepped away from her poker game long enough to realize I was gone.

"Finally lost all your betting money?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes, figures out Dr. House was lying, I folded of coarse after I saw him smile, along with everyone else anyway, and he didn't even have anything." She sighed.

"Why won't you learn?" I turned around from my spot and leaned back. "Everyone lies."

"You sound like him every time you say that Amanda Lynn." That nickname will be the death of me I swear.

"Why don't you play the piano, every one would love it sweetie?" I _hated_ people staring at me just because I had a talent billions of others have.

Fortunately before I could attempt an answer, her beeper went off.

"Got to go, apparently your Aunt Joni had a little to much wine." Turning around she looked back at the almost empty glass of raspberry wine in my hand, the third one she saw that night. "Speaking about that I think this glass should be your last one ok?"

"Mine as well, take away my prescription too." I added.

"Actually that's a good idea with how much you've been drinking." Turning around I reached into my purse and grabbed the bottle of vicoden, tossing it over my shoulder I heard her scoff at the lack of amount it held. "Amanda, cut down or I'll be forced to have to admit you myself. You can drive yourself home, ok?"

I allowed a small smile on my face after I heard her close the door. Going back to my thoughts I sat down on the side of the hospital's balcony.

After a 1/2-hour or so I felt the all so familiar chronic pain on my spine. Straitening my back I popped a pill in my mouth and dry swallowed one. Funny how people thought they tasted horrible, I thought they tasted better than the sweetest type of chocolate.

Closing my eyes I waited in till it would take away what little pain it could. Carefully lying down on my back I tried to relax all my muscles.

Next thing I knew I heard 3 or 4 people talking about some patient they had. Cracking open my eyes I guessed I was asleep for at least an hour or so judging by the lack of sun.

Trying to focus on anything but my aching spine. I listened to what they where saying.

I was making a mental list as they where naming off the symptoms.

Sitting up I heard one of them suddenly say "TB?"

"It's not TB." I stated.

All four suddenly looked over at me with a questioning look.

"And how exactly would a 18 year old know this?" The closest guy asked.

"First I'm 19 and second I should know considering I've been in college for the last 4 years." I answered, while popping another pill. "Though better answer would be 'it's never TB'. She doesn't have a fever, she's not coughing up anything, and as far as I've heard she can breath fine." I concluded. "However, if your just going to forget what I'm saying, like I'm sure you will, do a CT and MRI, you'll get the same answer."

"Who are you anyway?" The girl asked.

"One of the nurse's daughter's." I sighed, same old question.

"I meant your name."

"Amanda Lynn." I answered simply.

'You last name." She stretched.

"Right now it's Laurie, though my maiden name is Charlton." Closing my eyes I massaged my temple yet again waiting for the pill to work it's magic.

"Your married at 19?" A gruffly voice asked.

"Everyone lies." I said simply, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Standing up I rubbed my back and headed for the stairs.

Turning around I said. "Though most people never learn that for some reason."

'My back is killing me, holy shit' I thought. 'And my chest hurts'

"Crap." I muttered through clenched teeth. Dropping to my knee's I rummaged through my purse I flipped my razor open and dialed my boyfriend Brian.

"Go back to what you where doing." I told the other's before they could ask.

"Hey Mandy, what's wrong?" He asked after the first ring.

"Hey Brian, need you to get the limo for me okay?" I confessed.

"Is it really that bad, I mean I could tell your mom?" He asked concerned.

"All she'll do is admit me. I just don't fell like taking the motorcycle." I lied.

"Amanda Lynn, I know when you're lying to me. What's the pain?" He whispered.

"9" I croaked.

"Mandy!"

"Yelling does not help right now" I whispered.

I could hear him swallow before he slowly asked. "Do you need the morphine?"

"Just pick me up at Princeton-Plainsboro okay, I don't need the third degree right now, I happen to be ruining my $25,000 dress I was forced into wearing for Dan's funeral."

"Why don't you just call him dad? I'll be there in about 5 minutes, I'll bring some morphine to the roof okay?" He reasoned.

"I told you he got that right taken away when he stopped letting me be me, he's not father anyway, his eyes are green, my mom's are brown, yet my eyes are blue explain that. How'd you know I was on the roof anyway?" Suddenly I felt someone tap my shoulder.

Looking behind me I saw the biggest concern in Brian's hazel eyes.

"Hey." He whispered. "Want some help?" Seeing that someone else was one the roof he carefully asked. "Does it matter?"

"Not really." I answered as I held out my arm.

Tying a band around my arm he took out the syringe filled with morphine.

"Guess, it does help I work at a hospital, right?" He joked.

"He's not killing me you know. You may want to get back to your patient though?" I suggested to the others as they eyed my boyfriend.

"You really shouldn't be wearing that dress, you could at least honor your _dad_."

"How many times do I have to tell you he's not my dad, he's just a stand in." I ended.

Sighing he toke cotton ball and tapped it with some medical tape.

"Just please call me sooner okay, unfortunately your Mom is still working so we'll have to be careful." Brian stated while helping me up to my feet.

"How about this, forget the limo, just get the helicopter, I can explain that one better than a limo to her anyway?" I reasoned.

"So what you don't think she'll freak out when she hears there was a helicopter on the same night I got the limo?"

"Then worse case scenario, you carry me down the stairs." I answered simply.

"I still have my stitches, plus that would just be torturing you, which I happen to be against, therefore that would only solve the Jena problem." He deducted. "Bye the way, who are they." He jabbed a thumb behind him to make the point.

"Don't know. Don't care. And don't have time. I know, I'll just jump off the _roof_ how about _that_?" I asked sarcastically.

"Sorry, didn't bring a parachute with me, an unless you want to kill me first I wouldn't let you anyway." He said absently minded.

"Don't you people have somewhere to be?" I asked annoyed that they where still there.

"Not until your mother is done her winning streak, no." The older doctor answered.

Then out of no-where it clicked, who they where, all of them.

"Great, Dr. House right?" 'Just what I need right now' I thought.


	2. Not Morphine

I DO NOT own house or any other characters! *Unfortunately*

Review- Last Chapter- The Funeral

"**Don't you people have somewhere to be?" I asked annoyed that they where still there.**

"**Not until your mother is done her winning streak, no." The older doctor answered.**

**Then out of no-where it clicked, who they where, all of them.**

"**Great, Dr. House right?" 'Just what I need right now' I thought.**

* * *

"Who's he?" Brian asked, out of the loop.

"One very annoying doctor I can't deal with right now. Can we go?"

"And how do you suppose we do that?"

'What is this twenty questions?' I thought. 'Wait a second, this would be the only time I could really tell him.' Suddenly an evil plan came into my head.

Looking up at Brian, I put all my weight on him falling down as hard as I could.

Gasping he managed to choke out. "Amanda-Lynn."

'Perfect, now I have him where I want him.'

Quietly I Stated, "Brian, I'm pregnant."

Staring into his ocean blue eyes I saw shock, concern, afraid, and fright all at the same time.

"And Brian, you so fell for that!" I was laughing so hard it felt like someone put a hundred pound weight on my skull.

"Amanda! You can't just joke about that! I actually believed you!" He fumed.

"Wow, I have got to try that one with Cuddy!" House exclaimed.

Turning to him I added, "I did, though all she did was get jealous!"

"Scary how alike you and her are, huh House?" Cameron observed.

"Wait Brian!" I said as he started to open the door to the stairs. "If you're going to leave at least give me the rest of the morphine." I reasoned.

"Deal with Vicoden." He said, hurt in his eyes.

Sighing I popped a pill as he left. "Denial."

The 4 other doctors gave me a glance at what he said.

"Take a picture it'll last longer." I said coldly.

"Ouch, that hurt." Chase mocked.

"Just go brit boy. Get out of my way I got to call Tyler." I announced pushing him away as I walked by.

Pulling out my cell again I hit speed dial nine. "Hey Tyler, bring the helicopter to PPTH, and make it quick this time." The moment I was done my sentence, I hung up as not to here him whine.

"If you're just going to gauche at me then make yourself useful before your patient dies!" Ok, so my mom was right I definitely have an anger problem, though the pain in my spine doesn't do much to help.

"Fuck." I hissed as everything started to go black. "That wasn't morphine."

* * *

Regular Pov:

Waking up, she felt the all so familiar aching pain in my spine. Though opening her eyes she realized that was the least of her worries. Everything was white, and not in a good way.

"Hospital." She whispered through the swollen throat.

Twisting her neck , she made sure no one was there, before reaching over and upping the actual Morphine. Sighing as the pain slowly went from an 8 back down to a 4.

"Bearable?" The sleeping figure next to her asked.

Rubbing her eyes, she was startled to find House waking up from the chair. Seeing her questionable glance he answered the silence.

"Your boy toy threatened me not to leave your side, saying he would get Cuddy to give me 2 extra weeks of just Clinic Duty." He reasoned.

"And you actually stayed?" He could tell that every word was making her feel like her throat was slashed, he should know he felt the same way when he was in the hospital. Though he couldn't believe that this girl could actually manage the pain he did.

'What?" She wondered swallowing painfully.

"How can you manage this?' He asked in his unusable soft tone.

"Manage what?" She asked annoyed though he could see that her eyes showed just how much pain she was really in.

"Manage the agony?" He said pitying her.

Looking down at her hands she wrinkled the stiff cloth instead of answering his question.

Read and Review People!!! For more chapters!


	3. To Play The Piano

**Review: Last Chapter-Not Vicoden**

_I do not own House or any characters…_

"How can you manage this?' He asked in his unusable soft tone.

"Manage what?" She asked annoyed though he could see that her eyes showed just how much pain she was really in.

"Manage the agony?" He said pitying her.

Looking down at her hands she wrinkled the stiff cloth instead of answering his question.

* * *

Digging into the palm of her hands she answered, "There's nothing to manage."

Placing his long scratched fingers in the middle of her nails and clenched knuckles he slowly left his soft side show. It amazed him at how much different on the outside they where, yet twins on the inside.

"I remember this." His voice was barely above a whisper. "My hands where bleeding so bad it soaked through two of my thickest winter-jackets." Looking into her eyes he tightened his clutch on her hands as he continued. "Sometimes it really is better to have someone to help then keep it to your self Amanda-Lynn."

"And if there's nothing to keep in?" He noticed how she refused to look at his face.

"That depends on whose eyes your looking out of?" was his reply. "And what your seeing in the mirror?"

"It show's weakness, that's all, nothing more, noth-" Though House quickly cut her off.

"Weakness does _not_ mean you can't show emotion, it doesn't mean you can keep everything in either." He summed up.

"It just means you hide them." Was her argument.

"Someone having a weakness is someone having a strength, that's the same with your emotions and mine." He admitted.

"It doesn't make it any easier to use as a strength." She chocked out, before coughing hard.

"Try to just breath through your nose." House suggested.

'This is the kind of person I really wanted all those times I was in the hospital' He thought.

"You know you're not really as bad as people say." She joked.

"Well in the sober light of day I'm a buzz kill." She could tell he was just trying to make her smile, though he did succeed.

"So I guess that means I'll never see the cane hitting huh? To bad, I was hoping to see someone getting tripped." He smiled at the fact that even though she was getting of topic, she was slightly starting to open up to him.

"I could always just get Wilson high again, he's almost as hilarious as tripping a drunk, all he does is laugh though." He said, thinking he could get her to smile once more.

"I thought the famous Dr. Gregory House hated to repeat himself? Now I remember, people don't change, right?" She loved to once again state her motto.

"How did you know I already did it?" House thought aloud.

'Easy, my mom hears all the rumors, hospital's tend to be more of a high school if you ask me." Finally, she started to feel like her self.

"You wouldn't really know that would you? You practically lived every teenagers dream, skipping through school so fast I mean." He hoped he didn't hit anything.

"Ya, perfect I only have to get perfect grades, perfect games, perfect looks, and keep up the perfect house I never have time to clean. It's hard enough to be just major in Oncology but I'm also majoring in Immunology." She sighed.

"Perfect games?" House questioned.

"I play Field Hockey." Amanda-Lynn answered.

"I used to play lacrosse, before everything anyway." 'I really miss that too.'

"You live alone." He couldn't get himself to believe that.

"Sort of, I did actually get a maid at one point, I was to tired by the time I got home to do anything else." She was getting tired of these personal questions. She was never used to actually talking about her feeling's to another human being, her beagle Sammy sure but this was a whole other level of connection.

"Your Lucky, I've never talked to any one like this. Not even Brian." She whispered with tears starting to cascade down her cheeks.

"You don't need to keep this in, I'm not going to think less of you because you're acting rational Mandolin." She heard her chuckle through her cough.

"My mom used to call me that when I was younger, but when I started to play piano she stopped because it was an oxymoron, she said that she knew I would be a prodigy the moment I played her the first song I knew. I didn't understand it because it was only Mary Had A Little Lamb. Nothing special to it at all." Letting her left hand go, House reached his right hand up to whip away all the tears that continued to fall through out her little speech.

"You really are as good as your mother say's you know?" He started, "I heard you play once in the Lecture Hall, at the time I didn't know who you where, but I surely wouldn't forget it either."

"At least that's one fan down, right?" She continued to try to forget the current situation.

"You most likely have that boyfriend of yours too, right?" House questioned.

"If you could call him that. I'm not even really sure what we are anymore." Amanda Lynn sighed.

"Why did you do that to him anyhow? It was quite random if you ask me." He thought.

"I have no idea why I do that to people. Do you think you could tell me why I do? It would be a big problem solver." She fathomed.

"The most likely cause would be why I do it supposedly, and that's to push people away from getting close to me." Was his reasoning for her actions.

"So its true? I really am that much alike to the infamous Gregory House huh?"

"Just call me you infamous fraternal twin." He quirked.

* * *

Don't forget to **read _and_ review **please for more chapter's!!!!

Favorite Me If You Like It!!!


End file.
